mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Equestria Girls (Canzone del Cafeteria)
Equestria Girls 'è una canzone di ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. ''Twilight Sparkle e le sue nuove amiche umane cantano la canzone nella mensa della Scuola Superiore di Canterlot in modo da creare unità tra gli studenti e anche per aumentare la popolarità di Twilight e far dimentacare a tutti il suo imbarazzante video. è l'unica canzone cantata volonatariamente da personaggi infatti tutte le altre sono frutto di un montaggio. Daniel Ingram ha riferito che il nome originale è "La canzone della caffetteria". Sì, esatto, LA caffetteria, non IL cafeteria con una sola f, qualcuno cambi il titolo Biocristo. Testo 'Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity Hey, hey, attenzione, ragazzi occhi a noi. è solo un' opinione, che non siamo come voi. Ma se guardi con il cuore, vedrai che.... sono come te, tu sei come me. Yeah! Hey, hey, ascoltate. Sappiate che... C'è una vera amicizia quando, c'è la magia. Credi di esser diverso e, te ne stai seduto lì. Ma poi Twilight Sparkle, ci ha mostrato che non è così. Dai, corri, vieni e muoviti anche tu. Se ci aiuti, Twilight la corona vincerà. Perciò vieni dai, se c'è unione ci sarà, una grande forza e Twilight la corona vincerà. Pie ' Hey, hey, mani su! Un forte messaggio partirà. Mani su, mani giù. E festa dovunque ci sarà! 'Rarity Onestà, Allegria... Applejack Gentilezza e Simpatia! Fluttershy Twilight sa che cosa sia... Dash ...stare in' armonia! Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity Così, dai, corri, vieni e muoviti anche tu! Se ci aiuti Twilight la corona vincerà. Perciò, vieni, dai, se c'è unione ci sarà, una grande forza e Twilight la corona vincerà. Sparkle Siamo diversi ma, non devi credere, che la diversità sia solo un ostacolo. Forza uniamoci, saremo insuperabili. Diversi eppure uguali, una scuola magica! gli studenti Salta, muoviti. Hey! Batti i piedi e girati. Se vuoi vincere devi scegliere. Salta, muoviti. Hey! Batti i piedi e girati. Gente di Canterlot, vinceremo noi. Salta, muoviti. Hey! Non arrenderti. Siamo uniti più che mai, vinceremo noi! Salta, muoviti. Hey! Batti i piedi e girati. Gente di Canterlot, vinceremo noi. Salta, muoviti. Hey! Batti i piedi e girati. Gente di Canterlot, vinceremo noi! Salta, muoviti. Hey! Batti i piedi e girati. Gente di Canterlot, vinceremo noi! Hey, hey, watch out, boys eyes at us. it's just an 'opinion, who we are not like you. But if you look with your heart, you'll see that .... like you, you're like me. Yeah! Hey, hey, listen. Know that ... There is a real friendship when, there is magic. You believe to be different and, you're sitting there. But then Twilight Sparkle, He showed us that it is not. Come on, hurry, come and get moving too. If you help us, Twilight will win the crown. So come by, if there is no union, great strength and Twilight will win the crown. Hey, hey, hands on! A strong message will start. Hands up, hands down. And party wherever we will! Honesty, Joy ... Kindness and sympathy! Twilight knows what ... ... Stay in harmony! So, come on, hurry, Come and get moving too! If you help us Twilight will win the crown. So, come on, come on, if there is no union, great strength and Twilight will win the crown. We are different but, You do not have to believe, that diversity is only one obstacle. Force unite, we will be unbeatable. Different yet the same, a magic school! Jump, move. Hey! Stamp your feet and shot. If you want to win you have to choose. Jump, move. Hey! Stamp your feet and shot. People Canterlot, we'll win. Jump, move. Hey! do not give up. We are united more than ever, we will win! Jump, move. Hey! Stamp your feet and shot. People Canterlot, we'll win. Jump, move. Hey! Stamp your feet and shot. People Canterlot, we will win! Jump, move. Hey! Stamp your feet and shot. People Canterlot, we will win!